Lift and seal container dumpers have been used for many years to transfer materials from one container into another without contaminating the materials. Generally, existing material transfer devices are custom made for a specific situation. While use of a controlled constant lift is most preferable, known material handling equipment can only provide, at most, a 150 degree rotation while providing steady movement of the material container. However, this limited angular rotation does not allow for complete transfer of all material. Previously, when a 180 degree rotational cycle was desired, the end of the rotational cycle progressed much quicker than the initial rotational velocity. These conditions were/are exacerbated by the sheer weight and/or volume of material typically being transferred by such material transfer machines. Therefore, the desired steady rate transfer of material from one container into another throughout the full 180 degree rotational cycle has not, to Applicant""s knowledge, been previously achieved.
Therefore, there is a significant need for a linkage mechanism and 180 degree rotational lift and seal container dumper apparatus, which can provide a steady 180 degree rotational cycle speed while transferring material that is typically voluminous and/or heavy. This further would allow for transfer of substantially all the material.
One aspect of the present invention is a four-bar linkage mechanism for a material transfer device having a main support frame and a material transfer frame. The mechanism includes a center driving linkage, a center interconnecting linkage, right and left hand support linkages, and right and left hand main linkages. The center driving linkage has a first end and a second end and first and second apertures at each end. The center interconnecting linkage has a first end and a second end and first and second apertures at each end. The right hand support linkage has a first end and a second end where the second end is at least partially curvilinear with an aperture at the first end and the second end where the first end aperture of the right hand linkage is substantially concentric with the first aperture of the center driving linkage. The left hand support linkage has a first end and a second end where the second end is at least partially curvilinear with an aperture at the first end and the second end where the first end aperture of the left hand linkage is substantially concentric with the first aperture of the center driving linkage. The right hand main linkage has a first end and a second end and first and second apertures at each end and a third aperture between the first and second apertures. The first aperture of the right hand main linkage is substantially concentric with the first aperture of the center interconnecting linkage and the third aperture is substantially concentric with the second aperture of the center driving linkage. The left hand main linkage has a first end and a second end and first and second apertures at each end and a third aperture between the first and second apertures. The first aperture of the left hand main linkage is substantially concentric with the first aperture of the center interconnecting linkage and the third aperture is substantially concentric with the second aperture of the driving linkage. The second end of the right and left hand support linkages and the second end of the right and left hand main linkages are engaged with the main support frame and the second end of the center driving linkage is engaged with the material transfer/dumper frame. Lastly, each linkage is interconnected by pins spaced within each of the substantially concentric apertures.
Another aspect of the present invention is a material transfer device including a main support frame, a dumper frame, and a hydraulic cylinder with a frame engaging end engaged to the main support frame and an actuating end. A four-bar linkage interconnects the actuating end of the hydraulic cylinder and the dumper frame. The four-bar linkage includes a driving linkage, force applying right and left hand support linkages, and right and left hand main linkages. The driving linkage has first and second ends and first and second apertures at the first and second ends, respectively. The force applying linkage has a first end and a second end and first and second apertures at each end. The force applying linkage and the driving linkage are spaced between the right hand support linkage and the left hand support linkage as well as the right hand main linkage and the left hand main linkage. The right hand support linkage has a first end and a second end where the second end is at least partially curvilinear with an aperture at the first end and the second end. The first end aperture of the right hand support linkage is substantially concentric with the first aperture of the driving linkage. The left hand support linkage has a first end and a second end where the second end is at least partially curvilinear with an aperture at the first end and the second end. The first end aperture of the right hand support linkage is substantially concentric with the first aperture of the driving linkage. The right hand main linkage has a first end and a second end and first and second apertures at each end and a third aperture between the first and second apertures. The first aperture of the right hand main linkage is substantially concentric with the first aperture of the center force applying linkage and the third aperture is substantially concentric with the second aperture of the driving linkage. The left hand main linkage has a first end and a second end and first and second apertures at each end and a third aperture between the first and second apertures. The first aperture of the left hand main linkage is substantially concentric with the first aperture of the center force applying linkage and the third aperture is substantially concentric with the second aperture of the driving linkage. The second end of the right and left hand support linkages and the second end of the right and left hand main linkages are engaged with the main support frame and the second end of the driving linkage is engaged with the dumper frame. Each of the linkages are interconnected by pins spaced within each of the substantially concentric apertures.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the method of transferring material about 180 degrees includes providing a material container that contains material, a main support frame, a hopper frame containing a hopper, a pour hood, a dumper frame having a rectangular primary, and a rim, a linkage actuating hydraulic cylinder with a frame engaging end engaged to the main support frame, an actuating end, and a four-bar linkage interconnecting the actuating end of the hydraulic cylinder and the dumper frame. The four-bar linkage includes a driving linkage, a force applying linkage, right and left hand support linkages, and right and left hand main linkages.
The driving linkage has a first end and a second end and first and second apertures at each end. The force applying linkage has a first end and a second end and first and second apertures at each end.
The right hand support linkage has a first end and a second end where the second end is at least partially curvilinear and has an aperture at the first end and the second end. The first end aperture of the right hand support linkage is substantially concentric with the first aperture of the driving linkage.
The left hand support linkage has a first end and a second end where the second end is at least partially curvilinear and has an aperture at the first end and the second end. The first end aperture of the right hand support linkage is substantially concentric with the first aperture of the driving linkage.
The right hand main linkage has a first end and a second end and first and second apertures at each end as well as a third aperture between the first and second apertures. The first aperture of the right hand main linkage is substantially concentric with the first aperture of the center force applying linkage. The third aperture is substantially concentric with the second aperture of the driving linkage. The left hand main linkage has a first end and a second end and first and second apertures at each end as well as a third aperture between the first and second apertures. The first aperture is substantially concentric with the first aperture of the center force applying linkage. The third aperture is substantially concentric with the second aperture of the driving linkage. The second end of the right and left hand support linkages and the second end of the right and left hand main linkages are engaged with the main support frame and the second end of the driving linkage is engaged with the dumper frame. Each linkage is interconnected by pins spaced within each of the substantially concentric apertures.
The material container is loaded into the dumper frame. Next, the pour hood is positioned over the material container. The operator then activates the linkage actuating hydraulic cylinder thereby rotating the material container and pour hood about 180 degrees until the pour hood engages the hopper. The material in the material container is released into the hopper.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.